Valentine's Day
by MegatronxStarscream Fan
Summary: TFA Human. Based on Demyrie's Odd Moments. It's Valentine's Day and Starscream hates that holiday due to past heartbreak but will a certain D-Con President change the young Seekers mind and make him happy? Slash.


Valentine's Day

Today was Valentine's Day and it is that time of year everyone would go crazy to buy chocolates, flowers, and cute cuddly teddy bears. Couples will go out for dinner, watch movies, ice skate, enjoy nice walks, or just kiss under the moon. People believe Valentine's Day is the most romantic holidays to celebrate and the best to celebrate it with the one you love the most. Anywhere you go you will see couples with Valentine gifts or maybe public make out, which sometimes a security guard or police will stop you. Valentine's Day was said to be the holiday were you have a wonderful time except one certain Seeker.

Starscream believed it nothing but a waste of time and will only feel depress just by seeing a couple and you being lonely. Starscream has Megatron as his boyfriend and loves him very much as does Megatron, but why would he feel lonely and depress if he spends time with Megatron like any other couple. It was actually an incident that happened to him six years ago that made him open up old wounds. Never has he told this to Megatron, nor did he want to tell him, fearing he would get furious with him. Furious or not, a small part of him wanted to tell him to break away from this wound and thinking about made think about the incident.

Nine years ago he was eighteen when he entered collage. It was his first year and the collage he entered was really hard to find dorms and the classrooms. It is understandable that first year students get lost and confuses, which was what Starscream hated. Getting lost and confused. But one thing Starscream was good at was looking at the guys. He had noticed some of them were pretty good looking and other was super hot. But the one that caught his attention the most was _him_.

Gabriel was a very studious person. He was sweet, ironic, rough yet gentle, very smart, and quick. The young man had beautiful light blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He wasn't thin nor was he muscular, he only in-between. At first Starscream only thought of him as only a student but as time went by the two became friends and then evolved into a relationship. They both graduated from college and spent the summers together. During summer, Starscream was getting ready to out to a club with Gabriel for Valentine's Day, the day his love life ended.

Flashback:

_The club was crowded by people dancing and drinking, the music was pumping up, the lights were changing different colors, and Starscream and Gabriel's body were close to each other while dancing. The crowd will sing to well-known songs, as they were doing at the moment, and cheering and whooping. The club they were in was only for gays and lesbians and it is a very popular and a well-known club in all of Detroit._

"_I'm going to get a drink, want something?" He yelled through the loudness of the music._

"_Yeah, give me a Shirley Temple. I'll be here dancing." _

_Gabriel left him behind and went to get the drinks. It only took Starscream at least, while dancing, fifteen minutes. He got bored and decided to find Gabriel. As he was he did find at the bar but kissing another man. His heart was shredded into two pieces. Luckily the music wasn't as loud as the other music, so he yelled at him._

"_How could you?" That single growl from the Seeker made him break up the kiss and saw only a red face of anger and eyes flaming with hate and sadness. _

"_Starscream, I can explain."_

"_You better tell me why you are with him if you are in a relationship with me?" _

"_Starscream we were never in a relationship." He spat those words out._

"_What?"_

"_I only used you so I can be popular and not be made fun of. Everyone thought you were the hottest guy in college and I thought if I was your boyfriend everyone would have accepted me. Knowing who you were I noticed you just a lying, cheating, coward. You act like a woman at times and act as a bitch as well. Whoever ends up with you, I feel sorry for them. To tell you the truth, I never even loved you. Not one bit."_

_Those words stung him like a knife into his heart. Never had anyone ever called him that before. And hearing it from Gabriel, the man who he thought was the sweetest, funny guy was also a liar himself. _

_Just by that, Starscream left the club, tears stinging his eyes. He walked himself home and cried all to himself in his room. From that day forth, he hated Valentine's Day. _

End of Flashback.

Tears began to form until he quickly wiped away before Megatron saw him in his condition. The couple was in their apartments just having a relaxing day. Megatron came home early from work letting Starscream have the day off as a gift for Valentine's. Megatron covered Starscream's eyes as a little playfulness.

"Megatron, stop it." Starscream giggled at him. One of the words you would describe Megatron was playful. But Megatron can be full of surprises.

"Now why must I stop having fun with you? I like this side of you. Anyway I want to give you something."

"You didn't have to get me anything." Once he turned around there was a bouquet of red roses and a cut teddy bear that said "I Love You". Starscream blushed at such gifts. There was a card on the roses.

"Let's see what you wrote down for me." He sat on the couch with Megatron beside him. He didn't read the letter out loud, but just by his express you could see the emotion. Megatron smiled.

"Read it to me, my little Seeker."

"Dear Starscream,

I could kiss you a thousand times and still not be satisfied. My love for you is endless, so tender, so hot and complete. I swear to God I want you in my life. I love you more and more with each day passing and it eases me to know as tomorrow approaches, that I will love you more then yesterday and tomorrow will be more then today. My love for you cannot be measured by words alone as love does express my true feelings for you.

When I think of our love it reminds me of all the things you are to me. You and only you have given me so much hope and have made me realize how much I want you! You show the true meaning of how I should treat you.

Starscream, please accept my heart as your own and listen to both of ours beating as one. You are my reason to live. Without you I'm nothing. The years will be a test, but nothing will keep me from loving you, or from being by your side. I love you more than you could even know, you are my world. I just wanted to let you know how much I love all that you are and will be. You're truly my love, my soul mate, and my best friend.

For the first time in my life I have something to believe in. You've seen me at my worst and still take me as I am. I thank God for you every day because I know you're heaven sent, you are my angel. I love you from now not even in death can my love stop beating for you.

I know in my heart that we are meant to be. I don't want to lose you to anyone else or anything that anyone wants to say about you. I want you to know I love you from the deepest part of my heart. I'm always so lost for words when it comes to you, I just wish there was another way that we could be together.

I want you and always will and there is nothing that will ever change the way I feel about you ... I love you! Love can make you do things that you never thought possible. See, there's a place in me where your fingerprints still rest, your kisses still linger and your whispers softly echo. It's the place where a part of you will forever be a part me. I promise, you'll always be in my heart. I love you.

Love always,

Megatron"

Starscream was in tears just by reading it out loud to him. He knew Megatron loved him but reading that love letter knew his love was real and meaningful. He hugged him right away and cried.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." He cried in his huge chest and relaxed hearing his strong heart and being wrapped around his muscled arms. They stayed in that position for a good thirty minutes. Megatron told him to get himself ready to go out. Obviously, the two wanted to spend a good Valentine's Day.

The restaurant they entered had a romantic atmosphere. The lights were dimmed and live music was playing. The couple was sat in a table near the balcony of the restaurant where they could see the dance floor and the band.

"What do think?"

"It is lovely. Nice design. Just hope the food is good."

The order was placed and both waited for it to arrive. Starscream was distracted by the music until he felt a warm hand on his. He looked down saw Megatron's hand. The older man smiled at him as did he. After eating and sharing their food for at least forty-five minutes, the couple looked at the dance floor. Megatron looked his boyfriend for a moment and could tell he was daydreaming. With that he rose from his chair and extended his hand.

"May I have this dance with the one I love the most?"

Starscream just smiled and accepted his offer. They both went down the stairs and entered the dance floor which was empty. Just enough room for them only. Starscream put his on other on the older man's shoulder while Megatron put his on his waist. The music set off the perfect tone and rhythm. Almost felt like it was meant for them. After a while, Starscream rested his head on his chest.

The world around them disappeared and it was only them two. Their world. Starscream felt being in Megatron's arm he was safe and warmed, never wanting to stop hearing the older man's strong, powerful heart beating just for him to hear and feel. Holding Starscream made Megatron feel he was the luckiest man on the planet. Never would he ever let Starscream go nor stop loving him, no matter what. They will always have each other.

Arriving at the apartment, Megatron could not stop kissing Starscream, not did Starscream. The couple was about to have their "hot fun", but Starscream had a little surprise for his big man.

"Hold on. I have a surprise for you. Wait for me here." Quickly, Starscream ran to their room. Megatron just chuckled while he laid on the couch to wait for him. What was the surprise Starscream was going to give him? After about five minutes, the door opened quietly making sure the older man didn't hear. Turning his head to his right, his eyes widened.

Starscream was dressed in a sexy garment. The garment was all red with the stocking being grey and red high-heels. Megatron lustily smiled. He rose up and began touching his Seeker.

"What am I going to do with you, Starscream?"

"Well I don't know about you but there are a few surprises that should be revealed." He gave out a sultry smile to him and pulled on to his tie and both of them entered their room.

Maybe Valentine's Day isn't so bad after all. So far, being Megatron's boyfriend, he now loves sharing it with him. Now this is how you spend a Valentine's Day.


End file.
